Phineas & Ferb: The Doof's Playhouse TRAILER
by Creep E. Crawly Man
Summary: A trailer of an upcoming epic comedy saga featuring two boys, their sister, a girl next door, a secret agent platypus, a mad scientist and a chest full of psychic toys.


**Phineas & Ferb**

**The Doof's Playhouse Trailer**

_Author's Note:_ I'm back with a brand-new fanfiction series featuring your favorite summer-lovin'duo, Phineas and Ferb! This series is basically parody of Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse replaced with P&F characters. Hopefully, I'll have the power to completely finish this fanfic before...uhh...whatever...enjoy this trailer!

_Disclaimer: _Phineas & Ferb belong Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Sam & Max belong to Steve Purcell. If you don't know who Sam and Max are, you're seriously missing on some awesome stuff going on!

**Fanfiction. Net Proudly Presents**

**Phineas & Ferb**

A slim man walked out of a outer space background with floating paintings of similar characters and a desk behind him. He wore a strange-looking tuxedo with arcane designs all over it and a rose stuck upon it. The man looked like he was from an old black and white film with the rose the only thing in color. With a deep narrator-like tone, he said:

_**"Somewhere, in the eternal darkness, beyond a human's understanding of things...**_

_**...awaits a terrible and unholy power..."**_

A painting floats by with Phineas and Ferb sitting under their usual tree in their backyard with their pet platypus. It animates, along with a strange blue and yellow chest suddenly crashing right into their yard.

"Whoa, Ferb!" shouted Phineas. "Would you look at that?"

They and their platypus slowly approauching towards the strange glowing box.

_**"But, you shouldn't worry yourselves, my friends."**_

_**"There's no need fear..."**_

Phineas and Ferb both together opened the lid from which a mighty flash of light beamed from it.

_**"Unless, of course, this power is somehow gained to the most unlikely hands."**_

A brilliant pillar of light shines right from the boys' backyard which attracts the attention of a certain red-headed sister of their.

"Ohhh. What are they up to this time?" Candace growled, shutting her cell phone.

The painting featuring the whole scene moves away and the man (BTW, we're gonna refer to him as the Narrator) returns to the spacey location.

_**"Welcome, dear readers, to my Playhouse Of The Surreal."**_

Another painting floats back with Phineas and Ferb along with their friend, Isabella.

"Hi, Phineas." Isabella said in her usual sweetly tone. "Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas replied, "Oh, me and Ferb somehow got some sweet psychic powers from a bunch of old-timey toys."

"Really? That's so cool."

Now, with a cool jazzy action song playing in the background, several different scenes start to play out includin:

Mitch (from "_The Chronicles Of Meap"_) attacking the city of Danville in inside of his giant space station. He cackled, "Tremble, earthings! Tremble to the might of Mitch!"

Phineas and Ferb shaking in shock at the sight of a...giant baby head (?).

A locked-up Meap, with the help of his universal mustache translator, shouts out, "Phineas Remember that you and Ferb are both blissed with the Skill!" Phineas begins to glow as he holds a red plastic nose (which is Rhinoplasty/Shape-Shifting). "Keep it secret! The power is every bit as dangerous as it is wicked awesome."

Candace, full of disbelief, says, "Psychic powers? Of all the stupid things to do in the summer, you picked something that ISN'T REAL!"

Inside of the spaceship, Phineas, Ferb and their friends are disturbingly scanned by the computer. Buford, however, doesn't seem affected by the scan.

"ERROR." The computer said. "CANNOT REMOVE PERSONAL ITEMS. WHAT IS THE LOCATION OF YOUR ITEMS?"

Buford replied, "That's none of your dang business, computer!" The others looked at him with confusion. "What?"

Other scenes involved Perry (AKA Agent P) fighting against Mitch's robot minions, cars randomly exploding, Phineas and Ferb running and Doofenshmirtz cackling evilly along with the music.

_**"Join Phineas & Ferb as they use their newly gained psychic powers to battle a host of villains bend on controlling the entire universe."**_

_**"Prepare yourselves for an epic comedy saga served in five single parts..."**_

The Narrator lays out five single cards on the desk, each with its own portrait of Mitch, Phineas' ancestor (Dr. Phineastein), the giant baby head, a naked Ferb and Doofenshmirtz.

FROM THE CREATOR OF "THE LAZLO MONKEYPANTS MOVIE" & "GOOD PATTY"

_**"The ultimate busting of the universe is about to begin within...**_

**THE DOOF'S PLAYHOUSE**

Mitch, preparing to battle a armed Phineas and Ferb, said, "Aren't you a little young to have psychic powers?"

"Yes. Yes, we are." Phineas said.

**EPISODE I COMING AUGUST 30TH**

Whoo! This trailer got ME pumped up!

Review with your options n' stuff and I shall begin the madness!

-Creep E. Crawly Man


End file.
